


完美情人

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: Sehun starts to wonder if Lay still needs him in their relationship.





	完美情人

吴世勋最近有点苦恼。  
朴灿烈听他絮絮叨叨地讲述了烦心事之后，拳头蠢蠢欲动要和吴世勋笔挺的鼻子来个亲密接触。  
这也不怪他，因为你说一个长得帅身材好，法律系成绩优秀，又是校篮球队主力的男生，还能有什么可以抱怨的？  
哦对，这个完美的男生，还有一个完美的男朋友。

吴世勋和张艺兴的恋爱一直是S大众人津津乐道的话题之一。  
最有发言权的无疑是大二的学长学姐们，因为他们这届的温柔男神，居然在众人的虎视眈眈下，硬是被一个大一的小屁孩给追到了手，简直奇耻大辱。  
以边伯贤为代表的众多受辱的大二同学，放学之后特意跑到大一法律系的辅导教室，要看看这个把男神给截胡了的男生是何方神圣。

窗边的女生捂着嘴笑，趁老师不注意给他们偷偷指了位置。  
挺直的脊背，狭长的眼睛和高高的鼻子，还有像刀削出来的优越下颚线。  
众人：“…哇。”  
男神的男朋友果然也是男神。  
正当一群人挤在窗外视奸吴世勋时，一个清亮的声音在他们身后响了起来。  
“这是在干什么呀？”  
“艺兴！你来干什么？”  
边伯贤冲过去和男神勾肩搭背，收获了许多仇视的目光。  
张艺兴笑了起来，抿出个深深的小酒窝：“我来接我男朋友下课呀。”  
仇视的目光顿时转移到了教室里还在上课的吴世勋身上。后者毫无察觉，低头做笔记，认真的侧脸帅气迷人。  
众人忍不住看呆了。  
好在边伯贤及时清醒过来，下意识去看张艺兴的反应。只见张艺兴望着吴世勋英俊的侧脸，脸上的笑容完全可以被归类为痴汉，温柔男神的风采全部丢光了。  
颜狗！张艺兴你这个颜狗！  
边伯贤哇地一声哭了出来。

明明已经到了十一点半，老师还在负隅顽抗，企图讲解完最后一个知识点。吴世勋大概是觉得这个知识点已经掌握了，便用手撑着下巴往窗外看去。  
众人刀子似的目光飞到他身上，他却无知无觉，一眼准确地找到张艺兴，借着桌子的掩盖，对着他小小地挥挥手。狭长的眸子眯成月牙眼，绽开一个可爱的笑容。  
张艺兴很显然被萌到了，脸红红的背过身去捂着嘴笑。  
边伯贤差点没给气死。  
秀分快懂不懂！

偶尔大一先下课，大二声乐系的同学就会看到吴世勋单肩背着书包，靠着走廊的墙双手插兜，面无表情酷酷的样子。路过的学生都在回头看这是哪个帅气的学弟，还有勇敢上前搭讪的。  
吴世勋面对搭讪的女孩子和男孩子，都是淡淡地回一句“对不起我已经有男朋友了”，高冷风范尽显。  
但如果在周围坚持足够久，就可以亲眼见证史上最快速度的变脸——在张艺兴顶着一头乱糟糟的软毛，表情懵懵的从教室里出来的那一瞬间，吴世勋将由不容侵犯的高岭之花变成阳光灿烂的忠犬男友，用笑眯眯的月牙眼和糯糯的嗓音欢迎他的男朋友下课。  
如果忽略张艺兴身后一个脸色发绿的边伯贤，这还真是很温馨的一幕。

而互相接下课还只是这对情侣日常生活中相当小的一件事情。  
目睹了全程的朴先生说，他从未见过这么丧心病狂的秀恩爱。  
他们吃饭一起吃，哦，张艺兴经常会带爱心便当给吴世勋。朴先生眼馋辣椒炒肉很久了，但吴世勋像只护食的狼，一口都没分给他。吃完饭还要一起去校园里隐秘的地方腻歪一会儿，经常出没于这些地方睡觉的金先生说，张艺兴一般会把头枕在吴世勋大腿上和他讲话，或者弹吉他唱歌给吴世勋听，简直要闪瞎他的钛合金熊眼。这还不算，下午下课后，两个人肯定是要去校外约会的。坚决不承认自己是跟踪狂大变态的边先生咬牙切齿地说，他们总是去一些很，呃，很“情侣”的地方，像电影院啦，电玩城啦，咖啡馆啦，等等等等。晚上，两人当然是回他们合租的小公寓，做一些奇怪的事情，但是很可惜，他们的邻居都先生正直地拒绝透露更多信息。

尽管S大知晓这一对的所有人都被虐得泪流满面，但他们不得不承认，吴世勋和张艺兴的恋爱模式非常令人羡慕。吴世勋一般是比较主动热情的那一方，张艺兴则是比较被动的，比较粘人的那一方，只要不是大事，都让吴世勋说了算。两人相处时，张艺兴体贴温柔小意，对吴世勋是全然的依赖和信任。水瓶拧不开吴世勋会帮忙拧开，书包太重了吴世勋会帮忙背，他会在场边给吴世勋的篮球比赛加油，甚至在他们深层次交流的时候，也是羞红着脸任由吴世勋摆弄。  
“完美的情人。”  
朴灿烈不止一次感叹道。  
尽管同性恋早已是常态，但同性情侣中，为了争主动权也有不少吵架的。像张艺兴这样，愿意满足另一方的男子气概的，真是很少见。  
吴世勋那个幸运的混蛋。

而现在，这个被S大众人羡慕的家伙，居然跟他说，他对他的男朋友不满意？  
“不是不满意，我很爱艺兴的，”吴世勋赶快纠正朴灿烈，复而又趴到了桌子上，看起来像一只沮丧的小狗，“就是…觉得艺兴有时候太被动了。”  
朴灿烈赶快竖起耳朵听八卦：“哦？你觉得他应该主动一点？”  
吴世勋垂眼，用手指在桌上画圈圈：“不是主动，就是…稍微独立一点点。”  
朴灿烈瞪大了眼睛：“你不是从小到大就喜欢粘你的吗？”  
作为吴世勋的发小，朴灿烈非常清楚地知道，吴世勋就喜欢体贴粘人的伴侣。大概是从小就被宠惯了，吴世勋显然想找个可以让他宠一宠的人，因此对这一条格外看重。

朴灿烈当初也疑惑过，因为张艺兴怎么看都不是粘人的类型。  
彼时刚刚把人追到手的吴世勋一脸得意：“我跟艺兴聊天时，讲到我喜欢粘人的类型，他说他其实私底下就是。”  
朴灿烈差点没一口水喷出来：这都敢讲？要是他恰好不是，那你不就明摆着在说你对他不满意吗？  
吴世勋大概是看出了他在想什么，赶快补上一句：“当然，我喜欢艺兴。这一点不会改变！”

回到现在。  
吴世勋惆怅地叹了一口气：“唉。我开始很喜欢没错，但是总感觉艺兴是不是也太黏人了一些…”  
朴灿烈看他的眼神已经带着深深的鄙视，左眼写着“渣”，右眼写着“男”。  
“分手吧！”  
艺兴前辈放开吴世勋，让我来！  
吴世勋斜睨着他：“想都别想。”  
朴灿烈萎靡下来，老实了：“那你就跟前辈直说咯，别弄到最后莫名其妙就吵架了。交流非常重要。”  
吴世勋咬咬牙：“好。”

午餐时，吴世勋硬着头皮跟张艺兴提起这件事。  
“艺兴，我…跟你商量一件事。”  
“说吧。”  
张艺兴笑眯眯地给他夹了一块排骨。  
“就是…我觉得我们应该…减少和对方呆在一起的时间…毕竟我们都有各自的生活嘛，每天晚上回去就可以见面了，白天就…不用…”  
吴世勋一紧张话就多，但看到张艺兴似乎露出了有点受伤的表情，他就说不下去了。  
“我以为你喜欢粘人的男朋友？”  
张艺兴眨眨眼睛。  
吴世勋一下子觉得自己渣到爆，十分愧疚。  
“我…不管怎么样，我最爱的肯定是你，就是希望在我们俩的相处模式上，提出一些改进。”  
他忐忑地看着张艺兴的反应，随时准备再次强调自己对他的爱是不会改变的。  
出乎他意料，张艺兴只是点点头，反应平淡：“好。”  
“你没有生我气吧？”  
吴世勋觉得自己要完。  
“没有，生你气做什么。”  
张艺兴笑了起来。这像是一个代表事情已经解决了的讯号，吴世勋也如释重负地露出了笑容。

刚开始几天，吴世勋感觉良好。他下课之后可以和篮球队的人吃饭，中午可以一直打球或者窝在哪个角落睡觉，下午可以去教授那里帮忙，晚上也可以和朴灿烈他们出去吃个宵夜。总而言之，就是一匹脱缰的野狼，玩的不要太开心。  
这样的情况下，吴世勋就很少见到张艺兴了。毕竟不是同一个系也不是同一个年级，本来就很难偶遇。但他们还是会在手机上聊天，晚上回家一起吃饭，一切都非常顺利。  
吴世勋很满意自己当初跟张艺兴做的约定。

但很快，他觉得不对劲了。偶尔他比较闲的时候，会溜达到声乐系那边找张艺兴，但总是见不着人。晚上有时候，张艺兴也很晚才回来，一脸倦色地拒绝他的求／欢，倒头就睡。他们手机上聊天的次数也大幅度减少。原先张艺兴早上一定会给他发“早安”，每天他去了哪里干了什么都会跟吴世勋说。但现在，不仅“早安”没了，吴世勋每天无数次掏出手机，只能看到毫无变化的聊天消息，有时候只有一句简短的“今晚晚归，你早点睡”。  
偏偏他还不怎么能见到张艺兴，这样一来他觉得他们的关系急转直下，都快从情侣变成不太熟悉的室友了。  
吴世勋神经再粗也觉得不对劲了。

“艺兴他是不是生我气了啊？”  
吴世勋不敢问张艺兴，只好旁敲侧击，堵住了刚下课的边伯贤。  
“你惹艺兴生气了？”  
边伯贤幸灾乐祸。  
“我不知道。”  
吴世勋老老实实交代清楚原委，特意强调了自己很爱张艺兴的事实，抱着一丝边伯贤可以转告张艺兴并让他消气的侥幸。  
边伯贤摸摸下巴：“艺兴绝对不会为这点事情生气的。你不是让他不要粘你吗？他现在不就是没在粘你？”  
好像的确是这样，难道他多虑了？

但是随着时间推移，吴世勋无助地发现如果不刻意去推动，他们的生活交集几乎为零。他已经很长一段时间没能和张艺兴好好聊天了，便不由得开始有点愧疚地怀念以前那段张艺兴粘着自己的时光。按照张艺兴粘人的性格，这段时间大概也很不愉快。  
去和张艺兴说他们还是应该多花些时间在一起？  
吴世勋的脸皮还没那么厚。  
因此他决定制造偶遇。  
比如说，很巧合地逛到声乐系的教室附近，很巧合地还没有吃饭，并且很巧合地要去的餐馆和张艺兴要去的一样。  
对于一对情侣来说，这实在挺悲哀的，但吴世勋想不到更好的办法了。

第二天下午，吴世勋在声乐系的下课时间前后，溜溜哒哒走到大二教室附近。  
明明下课了，但张艺兴没有出来。  
吴世勋猜测他优秀的男朋友又留下来给教授看他写的歌，他便带着抑制不住的笑意，想象着过会儿对方的惊喜，走进了教学楼。  
他站在教室外透过玻璃往里面张望，张艺兴大概是和教授讨论完了，正在收拾桌面上的笔记。  
这时候，一个大二学姐走过来，递给张艺兴一瓶没开封的饮料，看嘴型大概是请张艺兴帮忙打开。  
吴世勋心中暗笑：艺兴力气不够大，也打不开的。  
诶？我英雄救美的时候是不是到了？  
吴世勋抖擞精神，准备来一个从天而降，救打不开水瓶的人们于水深火热之中。  
他刚准备推门进去，就看到张艺兴笑着接过水瓶，轻松地一拧。  
咔吧。  
拧开了。

吴世勋：！！  
那个每次都说自己拧到手都红了，瘪着嘴一脸沮丧地要他帮忙打开水瓶的张艺兴去哪了？这个拧开水瓶的姿势俨然很熟练很轻松啊！把我可爱娇弱的男朋友还给我！  
吴世勋三观受到冲击，像只没头苍蝇一样在原地打转，心里乱糟糟的。待他理清思路，打算推门进去的时候，才发现张艺兴和那个女生早就从另一端的门离开了。  
他下意识掏出手机要给张艺兴发微信，想了想又锁了屏放回兜里。  
要怎么讲？“我偷偷看到你居然可以自己拧水瓶，给个解释”？

吴世勋耷拉着脑袋，找到饭堂里正因为一个笑话拍腿大笑的朴灿烈，在他身边坐了下来。  
“怎么了？没成功？”  
朴灿烈热情地问道。  
吴世勋给他讲了一遍事情经过。  
朴灿烈抓抓脑袋：“艺兴前辈那样做的话，肯定是在用拧不开水瓶为借口，在向你撒娇。这很正常的，你别多想。”

尽管得了朴灿烈的解释，但吴世勋还是忍不住想，艺兴到底有多少事情是瞒着他的呢——其实也不能说瞒，充其量就是因为跟他在一起，而有所隐藏的方面。  
越想他越好奇，于是给自己的鬼祟盯梢行为找了个“更了解男朋友习性”的借口，变成了跟踪狂。

恰好这天吴世勋没有课程，而张艺兴要去上课。他便早早地起来买了早餐，看着张艺兴吃完出门——顺便讨了个早安吻。然后他就扣上帽子，戴上墨镜和口罩跟出去了。  
走了一段距离他才注意到，张艺兴背着吉他，两手拿满了厚厚的乐谱和笔记。太阳又晒，张艺兴连阳光都不能伸手挡一下，看着就心疼。  
习性可以慢慢了解，把艺兴累坏了就不好了。  
于是他毫不犹豫跑上前去，拍拍张艺兴的手。  
“…世勋？你怎么穿成这个样子？”  
张艺兴有点惊讶。  
糟糕，忘记把跟踪狂套装换下来了。  
但是，艺兴对我不愧是真爱，这都认得出来。  
吴世勋尴尬地扯下口罩：“…防晒。”  
张艺兴打量了他一眼，笑了起来：“哦，防晒啊。”  
这个奇怪的语气是什么意思！

吴世勋鼓着腮帮子，伸手要帮张艺兴拿东西。  
“不用。”  
张艺兴说道。  
吴世勋这才突然想起他和张艺兴做的减少在一起的时间的所谓约定。帮忙拿东西，大概也可以算进去？  
“拜托让我帮你啦。”  
优秀的男朋友就是要能屈能伸。这种时候，最好不要提那种自己脑子进水才说出来的约定，先不让艺兴累着才最重要。  
“真的不用，”张艺兴又笑了起来，“这点重量算什么？”  
吴世勋突然想起了被张艺兴徒手拧水瓶支配的恐惧。  
不会吧？那个因为书包里面装了两本专业书觉得好累，红着脸喘着气不好意思地让他帮忙背的艺兴去哪了？是被现在这个双手至少拿了七八本专业书，还脸不红心不跳的张艺兴给吃掉了吗？  
“别逞强。”  
他干巴巴地说出唯一合理的解释。  
张艺兴向他投来奇怪的眼神：“就这点东西，我还用逞强？行了，没事你先回去吧，我要去上课了。”  
说完他就扛着一堆东西小步跑了起来，真的一点都看不出逞能的模样。  
吴世勋站在原地两眼发黑。  
弱弱的可爱美少年男朋友其实是独立的帅气男人。  
突然觉得自己的存在很没有价值。  
所以说当初为什么要嫌艺兴太黏人嘛！让你作，让你作！

然而，吴世勋对自己的花式痛骂没有任何用处，他还是不可避免地看着张艺兴渐渐露出他完全不知道的一面。除了其实力气很大，完全不需要他帮忙之外，张艺兴还会认路，会修电灯泡和电脑，跑1000m妥妥的第一梯队不用人陪，社团活动极其丰富，人缘非常好，甚至，他打篮球的水平完全不亚于吴世勋。  
吴世勋感到愧疚之余，还有一丝说不清道不明的恐慌。  
大概是之前张艺兴做出依赖的模样，什么都需要他帮忙，让他的自尊心得到了极大的满足。  
看吧，没有我你什么都干不来。  
这让他觉得自己是被需要的，是有用的，优秀的男朋友。  
现在他突然发现，张艺兴的优秀程度完全不低于自己，甚至比自己还要高。他以为自己是感情里占主动优势的那一方，其实是张艺兴一直在温柔地宠着哄着他，满足他那点可笑的小心思。  
也是，当初是他追的张艺兴。对方根本不需要他，也可以活的很精彩。  
他真失败。

“世勋怎么了？”  
晚饭桌上，张艺兴关切地问。他注意到吴世勋最近好像有心事，每天郁郁寡欢的样子。  
“艺兴，你会不会觉得我很幼稚可笑？”  
吴世勋瘪着嘴，用筷子戳着一块胡萝卜。他本来不想这么直白地问的，但他实在忍受不了像把他悬在半空中一样的猜忌和自我厌弃了。他一问出口，委屈的情绪就翻天覆地地涌了上来，眼睛就红了。  
“我觉得世勋很可爱啊。”  
张艺兴看着吴世勋可怜地红了眼圈，像是随时要哭出来，不由得失笑。  
“可是…我还以为自己能帮上艺兴的忙，但是一直都是艺兴在让着我。”  
吴世勋吸了吸鼻子，眼泪真的渗出来了，在眼眶里打转，要落不落。  
“哎哟，”张艺兴无奈地看着只比自己小一岁，但总爱胡思乱想的恋人，“我比你年长，当然要让着你啊。”  
吴世勋眼泪都掉下来了：“但是…我觉得自己好没用…”  
张艺兴叹了口气，扯了张纸巾给吴世勋擦眼泪：“乖，不哭了，怎么会这样想呢？  
“因为艺兴…什么都会，完全不需要我…”  
吴世勋丢脸地哭的更厉害了。  
张艺兴突然想起了什么，笑眯眯地握住他的手腕：“但是有一件事，我没有你是不行的哟。”

吴世勋被推倒在床上的时候还是懵的。他仰躺着，眼里还带着泪花，傻傻地看着张艺兴开始解扣子，露出白皙纹理分明的胸膛，这才意识到“一件事”指的是什么。  
他脸刷的红了，挣扎着要起来：“这怎么算嘛…”  
张艺兴两步跨上前来，抬起膝盖抵住他胸口，强硬地把他压回了床上。从吴世勋这个角度望过去，昏黄的灯光在张艺兴冷峻的眉骨和高挺笔直的鼻梁旁打下精致的阴影，攻气十足。  
“世勋在这件事情上，可是特别的优秀…”  
张艺兴抿着挪揄的笑容，慢慢地把白衬衫向后扯，要落不落地松松挂在他臂弯上。  
吴世勋咽了咽口水。  
他硬了。

他们很自然地交换了缠绵的吻，张艺兴修长的，因为常年拨吉他而带着薄茧的手指温柔地把吴世勋的衣服脱掉，轻轻揉捏他的乳尖。  
吴世勋一惊。  
这回是不是自己要挨操了？  
他忐忑不安地睁开眼睛，透过朦胧的泪光小心观察张艺兴的脸色。张艺兴轻轻咬了咬他的下唇，翻身躺在他旁边。

“坐上来。”  
骑乘？呜哇哇真的要被操了！  
吴世勋一脸英勇就义的表情，翻身双腿分开跪在张艺兴腰两边，手撑着张艺兴的胸膛，然后就不知道该怎么办了。  
“艺兴…”  
张艺兴好笑地看着他：“还要我教你吗？先扩张啊。”  
吴世勋委屈地扁着嘴，从床头柜上拿了润滑剂。他怎么也没想到这东西会用在自己身上。  
因为紧张，他往手上淋了平常两倍的分量，却怎么都不敢伸到背后去。  
他想起以前有好几次自己还要求艺兴自己扩张，当时看着恋人红着脸咬着唇不情愿却又没办法的模样，觉得是情趣。现在轮到自己了，他才知道有多羞耻。  
呜。

张艺兴看吴世勋一脸视死如归，手怎么也不动，有点奇怪。  
“不愿意吗？”  
吴世勋狭长的眸子委屈地望过来，眼里还有点泪光，满满写着不情愿，但不敢说。  
“不是，我…愿意…但…”吴世勋咬咬牙，拉起张艺兴的手，“哥教我。”  
“今天这么害羞啊？”  
张艺兴笑着纵容了恋人的小脾气，抓着吴世勋的手往身下探去。吴世勋闭着眼僵着脖子，等待着身后从未使用过的小穴被打开的疼痛。  
好委屈…但是如果这个都做不到，艺兴大概会觉得我更没用吧…  
他的手被张艺兴的手拢着，探进了温暖紧致的地方，但想象之中的疼痛并没有来临。  
吴世勋惊诧地睁开眼，这才发现恋人原来是让自己给他扩张。

看着张艺兴皱着眉忍耐扩张时的轻微疼痛，他又愧疚又感动，眼泪忍不住再一次流出来了。  
“不想做就算了吧。”  
张艺兴误解了他流泪的原因，捧住他的脸，用拇指温柔地抹去他的泪水，另一只手握住吴世勋还埋在他后穴的手指，轻轻往外拉。  
“不，我只是觉得艺兴对我太好了…呜…太感动了…”  
吴世勋带着哭腔说道，反握住张艺兴抚在他脸上的手，拉到嘴边亲吻。身下的手却熟练地扩张起来，慢慢揉开紧致的小穴。  
张艺兴看起来不太能抵抗吴世勋一边哭一边上他的反差，脸有点红，声音也随着吴世勋手指的动作而断断续续：“你是我…男朋友啊，我当然，要对你好…啊呃…”  
吴世勋的手指恶劣地搓磨着恋人肠壁里的敏感，逼着张艺兴发出更多的婉转呻吟，脸上却还流着眼泪，委屈地追问道：“那艺兴需不需要我？”  
“如果我…呜啊…不需要世勋…唔…当初我怎么会…哈啊…同…同意你的追求…唔…”

吴世勋将手指撤出来，换成坚硬火热的性器，抵在穴口，抽抽噎噎：“艺兴那么厉害，还需要我什么？”  
张艺兴不疑有他，认真地回答：“世勋不管对什么事情，都永远有着像少年一样的热情——呜啊！”  
吴世勋猛地把性器推了进去，不紧不慢地抽动着，感受恋人的肠壁层层叠叠地涌上来，热情地吮吸按摩着他的阴茎。他不易察觉地露出了个微笑，抹了一把眼泪，声音软糯委屈：“答案不是这个。”  
“世勋还很…哈啊…会照顾人…唔，慢…慢点！”  
吴世勋双手卡住张艺兴纤瘦的腰身拉向自己，用性器把他钉在床上，毫不留情地研磨着张艺兴最敏感脆弱的那处软肉，吸了吸鼻子：“又错了。”  
“唔…世勋很帅…呜，太快了…你慢点…”  
吴世勋带着哭腔：“还是不对。”  
在这之后张艺兴就再没能说出完整的句子。  
吴世勋无师自通地打开了什么奇怪的开关，一直把他牢牢地摁在床上不准他逃跑，一边哭着撒娇一边狠狠地干他。直到张艺兴生生被弄哭了，吴世勋才收敛了眼泪攻势，换成温柔的诱哄，但下身动作完全没有停下来的意思。

吴世勋第三次射在他里面的时候，张艺兴已经什么都射不出来了。他哭得嗓子都哑了，不管怎么求吴世勋停下对方都置之不理。又一股精液填满了他的后穴时，他还以为终于结束了，却感受到对方把他整个人抱起来，让他跨坐在了大腿上。  
骑乘？  
“不要了…世勋…”  
张艺兴腰软到根本直不起来，连手指尖都没有一点力气，无助地偎在吴世勋结实的胸膛上，神智不清地哀求着。  
吴世勋嘴巴一瘪，比他还委屈还无助：“艺兴又不需要我了吗？”  
“没有…”  
“那证明一下吧。”  
说着，吴世勋就轻轻揉开他已经红肿不堪的小穴，把再次硬起来的性器不容拒绝地塞了进去。  
夜还很长呢，亲爱的艺兴。

第二天早上醒来的时候，张艺兴腰软得根本起不来床，嗓子喊哑了，眼睛也哭红了，浑身都是吴世勋又亲又咬弄出来的痕迹。  
昨晚吴世勋用“证明你需要我”为由头，做到凌晨三点，张艺兴中途睡着过一次，又被他弄醒了接着索要。此刻罪魁祸首帅气地单手撑着脑袋，侧躺着看他，还冲他露出了甜甜的笑容，狭长的眼睛眯成可爱的月牙眼。  
张艺兴看他神清气爽的模样就来气，但实在没力气发火了。  
“下次不要这样了。”  
吴世勋又露出昨晚给了张艺兴极大折磨的委屈表情：“明明是艺兴说需要我的。”

还玩上瘾了是不？  
张艺兴都不想和他讲话，抄起枕头糊到他脸上。  
吴世勋笑眯眯地把枕头拿开，靠过来握住张艺兴没有一点力气的胳膊，强行摆出一个把自己搂在对方怀里的姿势，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进张艺兴的颈窝里：“艺兴不要生气了嘛，我只是想知道你还需不需要我。要知道我发现艺兴什么都会，什么都很厉害的时候，真的很惶恐啊。”  
张艺兴完全抵抗不住恋人撒娇，怒火消散得一干二净，揉了揉吴世勋软软的头发，终于把昨晚没能说完的答案说了出来：“世勋又热情又帅气，还很会照顾人，在我看来是很优秀的男朋友啊。不要总是胡思乱想，我很爱你的，嗯？”  
吴世勋闷闷的声音传来：“总之，我会努力变得更厉害的。”  
张艺兴失笑，纵容地默许了恋人可爱的想法。  
“还有，我也很爱你。”  
吴世勋小小声地补充了一句。  
因为太爱，所以才会患得患失啊。


End file.
